Got Game?
by RTNightmare
Summary: I'm on a soccer team that is undefeatable because I have powers. But I become vulnerable when I meet a certain black, grey and white Who hybrid. Jojo-X-OC


biGot Game/b/i

*Jinney

Chapter 1

Air. Earth. Water. Fire. All elements you can use in everyday life. And they're truthfully the only real elements. You can use them to do lots of stuff, including cheating and messing up stuff. That's what I do when I'm playing soccer. I'm the top player because of my power over the elements. And that's how I met him.

But before I get to that, let me start some time back…

*

"TAKE THAT!" I screamed, kicking the ball. The ball zoomed past three players, past the goalie, and into the goal. I smirked and gave a high-five to Annie, a teammate of mine. "You go girl!" She said. I laughed with her as the clock ran out, ending the game. It was the fourth game this year and we had won each. I was the best player, so it was I who was behind all the victories.

We shook hands with the team members on the other team and then ran to the playground, which was in the opposite direction. My teammates were waiting for me when I got there. I looked at everyone on the team and then the coach. Now was my turn, as the team captain, to give my speech.

"Well, we've won another game! Not a big surprise. We all expected this. That makes four! Let's make a new record of fourteen!" Everyone cheered. I continued, "This year will be the best year in the history of soccer! We were all picked to be on this team because we're the best, and we're all friends…but now we must prove we're the BEST soccer players every!" The team cheered. Cody asked, "And who are we facing next time?"

I chuckled. "We're playing the team called The Lions…and WE WILL WIN!!!" Everyone cheered again. I smiled as I visualized our next game. It would be good. No matter how good they were, we would totally win.

*

The next day, we were back in school. I was feeling very proud after the game and held my head high. A girl named Janie walked up to me and squealed, "You were great, Ray! You really are amazing!" I laughed. "Thank you, Jan. I appreciate it!" She smiled and squealed again. I walked on, thanking others for their kind gestures as they congratulated the team and me.

*

The next few weeks passed. We beat The Lions, of course, bashed The Sea Monkeys, and thrashed The Tortoises! Each was an easy victory for my team! But after that, we faced a team that was different from the others. The team was from another dimension and they really Got Game. I had to use a lot of my will power to face them off.

The game was set and my team did our starting cheer. Then we broke, positioning ourselves for the play. The game would be different than regular soccer, so I would have to go by different rules. I had taught my team those rules and we all understood well. This team was made up of many different kinds of creatures; all of them were human hybrids. It would be tough.

I faced off the team captain, a boy with whitish skin and jet-black, shoulder-length hair. I knew this boy, but I didn't know where from. It didn't matter now, though. I was going to win this, with my elemental bending powers. I could sense with earth bending each weakness of each member, and I sent each of my players, through my bending, messages about the others teams' players.

The ref went into his seat and shouted, "READY!?" I looked around at the people in the stands, including what I swore was a familiar looking Who. I would have to look into that later. I had a game to focus on now. The boy and I shook hands and he said, "Good luck." I nodded, narrowing my eyes like I usually did towards the enemy. "You too." He smiled pleasantly. I felt his enjoyment.

The ref blew the whistle and the game began! I kicked the ball into the air and shot it hard passed the white skinned boy. He seemed paralyzed for a second, as was the rest of his team, and that was my team's chance. I ran past him, gathering speed and eluding each of the other team members as they regained themselves. I kicked the ball to Annie. She kicked it to Will who passed it to Haley who kicked into the goal.

"SCORE 1 FOR TEAM SKY-BLUE!" I smirked. The white-skinned boy looked at me. "Wow, I wasn't expecting that!" I chuckled evilly. "Of course not! First meetings with this team usually concludes a victory for us. You won't know what was coming your way!" He smiled. "We'll see!"

We took our positions. A fairy-like creature stepped in front of the ball and looked down at it as if she was identifying it, which she most likely was. I waited and once the referee blew the whistle, I had control. I stopped her kick and raced, with the ball, towards the goal, dodging and hitting passed a lot of the team members on the opposing team. I sensed a figure behind me and knew it was the time to pass.

"Mell, pass!" I kicked the ball her way. But a blue girl stopped it and dribbled toward our goal. I twirled, spinning in the air for a moment, and turned to face the blue girl. I raced after her, jumping around the team members in the way. I then used my earth bending to create a dust cloud that eventually got in the blue girl's eyes. I turned to Ally and shouted, "Ally, take the ball!" She nodded, getting the ball away from the blue girl who was still getting the dust out of her eyes, and dribbled it towards the other team's goal, where it should go. This time we got the goal easily.

The other team got two goals so we were tied. It was half time now and the white-skinned boy walked over to us. "Hey!" I turned. Why was he talking to me? He seemed to happy and kindness was radiating off of him, but I could feel the trip beneath that. Or was that not really a trap, just the amazement he felt from how the play was. I couldn't tell.

"What brings you over to the blue side, oh Jet Black one?" I asked. He chuckled. "I just want to tell you that I'm impressed. You are an amazing player. We usually win games without much difficulty, but you have proved that you and your team are hard-core. It gives us a challenge! I like that!" I rolled my eyes. "What are you really trying to say?" He chuckled again. "Nothing gets past you. Okay, here's what I'm offering. If your team wins, then we'll host a party for you, all on me. You get to decide everything. But if we win, it's goes our way. If it's a tie game, then there will be no party at all. Is that good?"

I considered it. My team had overheard and all of them snickering. Ally walked up and said, "You've got a deal! We'll beat your butt!" I smiled and nodded. "Whatever my team wants!" He smiled. "Good then! We'll do that!" I nodded and he walked off. I heard the ref's whistle and my team went back onto the field. The play in the second half was good and my team was being smart. I scored three goals, Ben scored two, and Cody scored two.

Near the end of the play, we had thirteen and the other team had nine. The other team was very good, but so were we. We could win this. The other team managed to get four more goals, so now we were tied. It was only two minutes and I wanted to win that bargain that that white-skinned boy and I agreed on. I wasn't going to lose to these people.

I used air bending to get passed two buff guys, hopping over them while the ball went under, guided by my air bending. I took the ball into my possession again and then faced the goal. That white skinned boy was in it this time. I had to be quick and clever to beat him. If I missed, they'd win. I couldn't let that happen. I eyed the goal in each direction as only a second went by. Then I bashed the ball into the goal…

#

Chapter 2

It seemed to go in slow motion, but as I directed the ball, I saw he was going to get it. I used the air to push it passed him super fast and then hit the side and into the goal. The clock ran out and my team cheered. I swirled in the air, both hands up for the victory. It was 14 to 13, us! I was so proud, and it meant we had a party to attend!

The white-skinned boy walked up to me. "Nice one," he said, shaking my hand. "Well, I owe you a party!" I smirked. I noticed someone coming over and I looked towards him. I blinked as I saw who it was. I knew it! This was the guy I saw before who I couldn't really identify at that time. But now I knew. This was Ned McDodd, the Mayor of Whoville. And this white-skinned boy was Jojo McDodd, his son.

"Hey Jojo! Did you make a new friend?" I closed my mouth. My jaw was tight. Jojo smiled at his dad for a moment before he turned back to me. "I never caught your name…" I managed to say. "Call…me Ray." Jojo nodded, aware of my discomfort. "Um…well, you obviously know my name now…" I nodded stiffly. My eyes, which had originally been aiming into space, flickered to Ned for a moment. In that one second, I could see he was aware of my discomfort too.

"Um, well, from what you've told me, you have a bargain to keep. You might as well exchange numbers so you can make preparations." Jojo nodded, taking out his cell. I took out mine. Ned smiled. "Okay, well, I'll see you around then, Jojo." Jojo nodded and Ned walked away. I shivered. Jojo looked at me. "Is there something wrong?" I told a little lie, that wasn't exactly a lie. "I'm sort of scared of really tall people."

Jojo laughed quietly. "So you're afraid of my dad because he's really tall?" I blushed. Jojo smiled, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry, he's weird, but he's not mean. He's the Mayor of my town." He then said with a gloomy tone. "And he expects me to be Mayor someday." I nodded. "And you don't want that." He nodded.

I sighed. "I actually knew you from the beginning. But you look more human in this form, so I didn't quite recognize you. Your dad gave it away." Jojo smirked. "So you're a fan of that movie too. Yeah, I'm in this form because of all those stupid fangirls. It's annoying." I nodded and said, "Don't worry, I won't obsess." He chuckled. "Thanks." We both paused and then Jojo said, "So, exchanging numbers! What's yours?" I told him my cell number and he told me his.

"M'kay then! I'll call you tonight. I have a special cell that can go through dimensions." I nodded. I looked up and said, "Well, I guess I'll see you around." He nodded sadly, as if he didn't want that. I started to walk away when I heard one of his team members say to him, "I see someone has a little crush!" I blinked, but didn't turn around. I blushed hard and kept walking as I heard his fading "Stop that! I do not!"

My blush faded and my usual attitude returned. I joined my team as they greeted me with "Nice shot!" and "Way to go, Girl!" and "We are unstoppable!" I smiled and shouted, "We are unstoppable and we are the best! We have proved this many time! And we have proved it enough to win a party hosted by our good friends, The Jet-Black Warriors!" The team cheered. I thought about this team that we had just played.

*

The players of our team each got an invitation. It was a cocktail party, meaning dressed and suits, but casual. I found a blue dress in a store and it fit perfectly. I found some earrings, a necklace, some shoes and some bangles to go with it. I walked into the ballroom that contained the party, my presences filling the room with the rest of the members of my team and the other team. I was the last one to arrive.

Ally and Annie turned. "Ray!" I smiled and walked over to them. They scurried over to me. Annie said, "You look amazing! I've never seen you in a dress! Wow!" I chuckled. "Thanks Annie! You look awesome too! Both of you!" Ally waved it off. "Psh! Us look pretty? Geez girl, you light up the room!" I blushed. "I don't really think I'm that pretty…seriously!"

"Yeah you are!" I turned and then smirked. "Cody! You flirtatious freak! You always think that!" He smiled widely. Cody was the type of boy to flirt with the girls. I always thought he had a big crush on me, but he does this to everyone. He purposefully tries to get attention. It is cute though! He's like a little ball of cuteness!

Cody turned to Ally. "Care to dance!" Flirting again! She giggled and nodded. They moved to the dance floor and started a partner dance with the music. I smiled as I watched them dance. I noticed, as I watched them, Jojo across the dance floor talking to one of the girls, the blue girl. He seemed upset. I frowned, trying to decipher through the earth, some hints for why he was unhappy.

But then he moved. He walked towards me, blush coming into his face. When he was in front of me, or close enough, he asked, "Hey, my friend Gale, that blue girl, dared me to dance with you. She won't leave me alone otherwise. So, will you?" I made a noise, covering up a laugh. "Sure, if it's a dare, why not?" He made a small smile.

We walked onto the dance floor and into view of everyone. I could see Ned along the wall, watching over us. I blushed hard when his eyes were on us. But for some reason, I didn't have much trouble ignoring him. I took place on the dance floor with Jojo and we went into position. We were the only ones dancing now.

I moved with his body, reading the rhythms with my earth bending. I was a good dancer because it was a form of my exercise. I twirled, using his hand for balance. We spun around each other while still touching. It was the perfect dance. By now, he could tell I had magic in me. I could sense that conclusion. The dance ended and we heard our audience clap. I smiled at Jojo, bowing to him. He bowed back with a smile and a small blush.

*

A few nights later, I was doing my homework when I heard a buzzing sound from the pocket of the jacket I was wearing. It was my cell. I took it out and answered it, saying, "Hello?" The next words were a stutter. "Hey, um, Ray? Hi…uh, this is Jojo…w-what's up?" I blinked before answering with a slow, "Nothing…" And then continued with a hesitant, "You?" There was a noise on the other end and then he answered, "Um, nothing much. Um, I was wondering…if we could, y'know, hang out some time." I held back a laugh, only letting a smile form across my face.

"Hello? You still there?" I mentally kicked myself. "Sorry, yeah, um sure! Why not!? I can meet you at the playground near the soccer field we played at the time we met. How's that? We can do that tomorrow, after school if you want?" I heard voices in the background. I could tell by what it sounded like that Jojo was asking his parents if he could do that. He returned to the phone, "Sure! That sounds good!" I smiled and was about to say 'bye' when he whispered, "Oh, and my dad won't be there…for your benefit." I giggled. "Thanks." We said goodbye and hung up.

*

It was Friday the next day, during the last period. I couldn't wait to meet Jojo again. I was really looking forward to this. I watched the clock dreamily as I thought about him. It was true that I like him, but who wouldn't. He was really hawt! Even when he wasn't a Who! I bet he would still be hawt as a dog!

Ow! I felt something hit my head, knocking me out of my fantasies. I looked down at the paper airplane. I looked towards the direction where it had come from. It was Cody. He pointed to the airplane. I picked the plane up and unfolded it. It said, "What are you thinking about? You look asleep over there! What's up with you today!?" I blushed. So he had noticed? Had everyone noticed?

I responded back and sent the airplane back, guiding it back to him. I wrote, "It's nothing." He looked at me after reading it and stuck his tongue out. I only smiled and then turned back to the teacher and soon at the clock. When the bell rang, I was out of my seat and out the door in moments.

I got my stuff and left the building and headed towards the playground. I put my stuff down on the bench and went to the swings to wait. I swung on one of the swings for a while before getting off, jumping off and flying through the air for a moment. I let the air guide me forward and then to the ground softly.

"Now I understand!" I turned and faced Jojo. "You're an air bender!" I blushed. "Actually, I'm also a earth, fire, and water bender. I can bend all of them. I'm still working on my lightning, sand bending, and metal bending. They're hard!" His expression was a mixture of horror and accusation and I felt regret for telling him this, but then he said with a smile, "That's amazing! What are you doing on a team full of humans when you could be people who have powers too!?" I snorted. "I like my team! They could be just as good as I am if they want to! It's not just about power. It's also about strength and wit!"

He nodded. "Sorry…" I smiled. "That's fine! No hard feelings!" He smiled. Then he blushed and asked, "Can you show me some bending stuff?" I laughed a little and then nodded. "Sure. I think I can." For the next few minutes, I showed off my bending powers, explaining how it worked and the only things I used each movement or set of power for and how to access it.

"That's amazing!" He said when I said I had showed off enough for that day. I blushed. "Thanks! So, do you have any special powers?" He shrugged. "If you call being able to invent stuff a power, then yes." He chuckled. I nodded. "That's pretty special if those inventions work." He shrugged again. "It's not as amazing as what you can do…" I nudged him. He nudged me back.

It got late and Jojo had to go. We made a deal to meet after school every Friday. I was afraid that if my team or anyone found out we were meeting each other that they would try to split our friendship up and separate us. I was taking a liking to Jojo. I didn't want that to happen.

#

Chapter 3

Four Fridays had passed and so far, no one had suspected much. Only Cody and Annie were a little suspicious about what I was doing. You see, Cody had told Annie, so now she was bugging me about it. I couldn't get her to stop so I just ignored her. But it was difficult when the one who's annoying you is pestering you in every class, every day, at almost every minute.

"Ray, you have to tell me what's up!" Annie demanded at lunch on one of the Fridays. I had been pestered by her for a whole two weeks now and was angry. I turned on her. "If you don't shut up about it, I will roast you alive! Leave! Me! Alone!" She glared at me. "So you have a secret that you aren't going to tell your BEST FRIEND!?" I got up, walking to another table. She followed.

"What happened to you?" She asked. "Ever since that party that that white-skinned boy hosted, you've been acting weird! What going on, Ray!?" I slammed my tray with my lunch food on the table, causing a loud noise and, soon after, a lot of stares. I glared hard at her, wind starting to swirl around me.

"WHAT DO I HAVE TO DO TO GET YOU TO SHUT UP!? YOU ARE ANNOYING THE SHIT OUT OF ME!! JUST SHUT UP ABOUT IT!!!"

The air shot away from me, blowing all around. I turned away from the petrified Annie and air bended myself out of the lunchroom. I walked outside and towards the playground. I sat on the swing and waited. I felt the tears fall down my face. I waited, listening for vibrations or anything, but it was silent, motionless, and unmoving. No one was coming nor did come for what felt like hours later. By then, I was on the bench with my eyes closed, still crying, though I was almost out of tears.

Then I heard softly, "Ray?" I slowly opened my eyes, another tear falling. It was Jojo. I sat up and wiped my face with my hand. "Yeah, hi, sorry…" He was concerned. "Are you okay? What happened?" I looked away. "My best friend wants to know what I'm up to because I've been meeting you so much, so you're sometimes on my mind. I guess I just act strange…" I blushed. "…I don't know…she wouldn't stop annoying me about it, so I blew up at her finally and came out here. I don't know how much time passed before you came."

He nodded, wiping a tear rolling down my cheek. "I don't think she has the right to annoy you like that. I mean, you are amazing and she shouldn't be questioning you like. If you say to leave you alone, she should. It's mean if she doesn't." I nodded, sniffing. His lips twitched and he said, "C'mere, you need a hug!" I nodded, leaning against him, resting my head on his chest. I felt better like this. I didn't know why I did. It was just so comforting.

I finally looked up at him. He was smiling. "Better?" I nodded with a smile. "Thank you…" He shushed me, taking my cheek in his hand. I felt my face being brought towards his. My whole body was now in his grasp. It was me, though, who was bringing myself closer to him. We were inches away before I decided that this was what I wanted.

*I lightly, yet forcefully, laid my lips on his, feeling his slowly close around mine. I loved it. I had never truly felt anything this wonderful and amazing! It was a whole new sensation that I didn't and couldn't afford to lose. I wanted him! I wanted us to stay like this! I wanted it all!

But that's when I put my foot on the ground and felt it. It was a gasp and a movement. It was coming from pretty far away, but I could still feel it. Someone was watching! I broke away, causing Jojo to ask, "Uh, what's wrong?" I shushed him as I scanned the area. I stood up and scanned the earth. I found it to the left of us, behind a tree. I turned. I could see the two dots of a pair of binoculars. I growled and raced that way, catching them off guard!

"I heard you!" I muttered angrily, facing Cody and Annie. Annie was glaring at me, but I could sense the fear in her. She stood up and stuttered, "You were kissing an enemy! How could you betray the team!" I snorted. "It's just soccer! He's not the enemy! He's really nice and awesome and YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! I was afraid you would think like this, which is why I was keeping it a secret!"

"We can't let the enemy trick you!" I blinked and then turned around. I hadn't noticed, but Ally and Janie had taken hold of Jojo and had locked him up in a thick, metal cage that I knew wouldn't fit much air into it. He wouldn't be able to breathe easily. I had to stop them! I started towards Jojo but then was pulled back and flung into a cage like Jojo's but with a big hole, not big enough for my head to fit through, at the top.

They closed the door. I got up as I felt myself being lifted. "We're taking Jojo back to his dimension and locking him there. We're taking you to somewhere where you can't stop us. We're sorry Ray." I heard an engine start and then I was thrown back, into the metal wall. I had to use metal bending to get out of here. But it was too thick! I punch it and got through it easier than I thought. But there was a new problem. There was another enclosing! It was wood!

I had to think of a solution. I knew that only two things could cut wood: hard things like metal and the striking of water bending. If I could get water, I could get myself out. But that prayer for water was answered as it began to rain hard above me. Some water fell into the metal cage and I used it and some metal that I ripped off to slash through. I was out!

I got out and looked out. I was on a highway. The truck I was being held on, that I recognized as my soccer coach's truck, was going way too fast. I had to take a chance! I looked around for anything I could use as wings that were light enough. All I had was metal with nails, wood, and cloth. That was just enough. I could use the metal to make it sturdy, the nail in he metal to hatch the wood to my the metal to that my hands and arms could fit so I could control it, and then the cloth so I could float down.

I combined them and made wings. I then climbed to the top of the truck. I saw some people in cars near to this truck pointing. I couldn't pay attention right now as I jumped in front and guided the air through the wings. I looked back once at Annie and my coach gawking before I flew into the sky to find Jojo.

I found the school easily and I knew that the portal back to Jojo's world wasn't too far away, so I had to hurry. I flew as fast as I could, guiding the air as I went. I noticed many eyes from below on me. I had a goal. I couldn't wait time! I finally found the car with the identical metal/wooden cage on it. I flew down and lightly landed on it, taking off the wings and ripping a whole in the top of the cage. It had made a loud noise, so I had to hurry.

Jojo was sitting on the bottom. He was sweating hard. He looked up and smiled, taking my hand and a breath of air. I pulled him up. I bended the metal back to normal. "C'mon!" I said. "We have to get out of here!" But then the car slowed. I gasped, grabbing the wings. But it was too late. A team member of mine named Sam grabbed Jojo and pulled him down.

We were at the portal. At the edge was Jojo's team. I hopped down and pleaded, "Please! Wait! Don't take him away from me!" Gale, the blue girl, snorted, "You humans don't belong with us!" I growled. "But I'm not exactly human!" The team laughed. "You sure look human to me!" Gale said. I breathed in and breathed out, shooting fire at her feet. She jumped out of the way.

I glared hard. "THERE! DOES THAT HELP!?" The bus driver, Sam, Gale, and the rest of the team became petrified and Sam released Jojo. He ran to me and I embraced him, hugging him tightly. I felt the truck containing Annie and my coach coming towards us. I couldn't let them take Jojo away from me. I hugged him harder as I heard the truck doors closed.

Then, "You didn't tell us that this girl could breathe fire!" It was Gale. I heard Annie answer, "She's an all-element bender! Not just fire!" Gale responded. "Then she's not human. She is allowed to be with Jojo then!" Annie snorted. "Just because she's a bender doesn't mean she's not human!" I opened my eyes and stepped away from Jojo. "And just because I'm human doesn't mean that I CAN'T be with the one I love too! I love Jojo and you can't take him away from me!"

I watched the two sides look at each other and then finally nod. Jojo and I stayed together forever and after that, the people of both dimensions interacted more, and in a friendly manner. This was the start of a beautiful new era! An era of love and of peace!

THE END


End file.
